Unity of Teams
by AmyVS7
Summary: Can the team from Ealing and the team from Cardiff unite in the face of trouble? .. Pre TW 'Children of Earth' & Post SJA Series 4. Clyde/Rani.
1. Chapter 1

The Sarah Jane Adventures/Torchwood Crossover fic:

Disclaimer: I don't own either show, although I'd like to

Pairings: Clyde/Rani

Spoilers: Takes place before the whole 'Children of Earth' episodes in Torchwood. And after Series 4 of The Sarah Jane Adventures.

Summary: Can the team from Ealing and the team from Cardiff unite in the face of trouble?

Author Note: Upon hearing the tragic news of the death of our beloved Elisabeth Sladen, I am going to dedicate this fic to her in her memory. She will be incredibly missed and will forever remain in our hearts as one of the best Doctor Who companions in history. In the words of Sarah Jane Smith herself in the Doctor Who episode 'School Reunion': "_The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship... Everything has its time. And everything ends." May she Rest in Peace xxx_

**Unity of Teams**

"It's only us!" Rani called from the hallway of 13 Bannerman Road, the slamming of the front door sounded behind her and Clyde as they headed up to the attic. "Clyde you seriously have to calm down" Rani laughed.

"Says who?"

"Me!" Rani warned, but with a cheeky smile, pushing him slightly as they reached the doorway of the attic.

The two of them saw that Sarah Jane was on the phone as they came into the large room.

"Yes, alright...sounds great, we'll be there tomorrow... Okay, bye."

"Who was that?" Rani asked, curiously.

Clyde matched her curiosity "Yeah and what did you mean by _we'll_ be there tomorrow?"

"You two are full of questions today" Sarah Jane smiled knowingly, briefly changing the subject "I'm guessing you're happy it's half term?"

Rani rolled her eyes "He is" she nudged Clyde "Wouldn't shut up about it on the way home from school."

"Hey come on Rani, don't be such a misery, we've got two weeks off school! That means lie-ins" Clyde beamed from ear to ear.

"Yes but we've got coursework to do, don't you forget!"

"Oh Rani, you have to go and spoil it" Clyde groaned.

Rani laughed "Aww, is Clyde-y upset that he has to actually get out of bed for two weeks" Rani teased, in a babyish voice.

Clyde gave her a disgruntled look, which only made Sarah Jane and Rani laugh.

"So who was it on the phone then Sarah Jane?" Rani inquired, going back to their original questioning.

"Actually...it was a friend of the Doctor; he used to travel with him for a while. Now he heads up a team over in Torchwood Cardiff, and he's invited us to go and visit him for the weekend."

"Sounds pretty cool" Clyde said, sitting down on the wooden steps.

"Hang on, Torchwood?" Rani frowned "I thought we weren't supposed to trust them?"

"That was the old Torchwood. I wasn't sure at first when I first met him but he's been trying to persuade me ever since then to go and see for myself the work that they're doing. Captain Jack is known for being very persuasive, and I've finally given in."

Rani smiled "Great, so we're going to Cardiff tomorrow then?"

"As long as it's okay with both your parents?"

"I'm sure it will be" Rani assured her "Come on Clyde, let's go and ask them."

"Make sure you go and pack an overnight bag, we've got to leave by 9am tomorrow and we'll be back Sunday night."

"Looks like no lie in on our first day of half term tomorrow, Clyde" Rani teased, as they headed out of the attic.

"Rani, you're going to get on my nerves in a minute!" Clyde groggily replied, Sarah Jane laughing to herself at hearing their playful bickering.

...

Rani and Clyde headed to the Chandra household across the road. Rani went upstairs to get changed and pack an overnight bag, whilst Clyde sat in the living-room, idly flicking through the magazines lying on the coffee table. Not long after he got bored of Hello Magazine, the front door slammed and in walked Gita.

"Oh hiya Clyde, where's Rani?"

"She's getting changed" Clyde replied, chucking the magazine back on the coffee table "We also want to talk to you about something?"

"Oh yes, I am intrigued. Are you going to tell me you two are finally together?"

Clyde's eyes widened, blushing like the colour of Gita's red top she was wearing.

"No! Course not...no! It's just...as it's half term, we were wondering if it would be okay if Sarah Jane took me and Rani to Oxford to see Luke tomorrow?" Clyde using the cover story he and Rani had quickly thought up on their way over to the house.

"Well of course my darling, aww I bet you miss him don't you? I hope Sarah doesn't mind taking you two up there?" she gave a very small gasp as she thought of something "We could always if you like? I'm sure Haresh wouldn't mind."

Clyde quickly butted in "No!" thinking he didn't want to be stuck in a car with Rani's dad if he could avoid it "I mean...no, thank-you, Sarah Jane was going up there anyway and she just asked us if we wanted to tag along, go and surprise him."

"Oh that'll be wonderful" Gita grinned happily "So shall I make us all a cup of tea?"

"Sorry mum we can't stay" Rani interrupted, finally joining them in the living-room, having got changed out of her school uniform she was now wearing light coloured skinny jeans, a pink top, denim jacket and some white converse.

Clyde agreed "Yeah we've got to go and ask if our trip is okay with my mum."

"Okay, well remember Rani your dad and I are out tonight. There's plenty of stuff in the freezer to make yourself something to eat later."

"Yes mum" Rani complied, sounding like she had heard this more than once "Come on Clyde, let's go" she dragged him out by the arm.

...

"Where are your parents going?" Clyde asked, as they walked down the street heading towards Clyde's house.

"They've got theatre tickets to see some play in the West End. I didn't really fancy going; and neither did dad but he had no choice, mum's making him go."

Clyde laughed "Your dad is so under the thumb, I'm gunna tease him about it when I see him next."

Rani chuckled "On your own head be it, Clyde."

"I'll take the risk" Clyde grinned as they turned into his road; they approached the house to see Carla getting out of her car. Smiling at the two of them as they came onto the driveway.

"Hello you two; haven't seen you for a while Rani, how you doing?"

"I'm good thanks Mrs. Langer."

"It's Carla, Rani" Carla reminded her, smiling "Come on in, I'll put the kettle on."

...

"Mum, I need to ask you something" Clyde told her as the three of them came into kitchen "Would it be okay if Sarah Jane took me and Rani to Oxford tomorrow, so we can visit Luke?"

"Yeah sure, when will you be back?"

"We're staying for the weekend" Rani commented "So we'll be back Sunday evening."

"Well it'll be nice to have a bit of peace and quiet this weekend" Carla grinned "You'll keep an eye on my little boy won't you, Rani?"

Rani giggled as she saw Carla fussing over Clyde, much to his displeasure.

"Yeah of course, someone's got to stop him getting into trouble."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being ganged up on here?" Clyde wondered.

"You are" Carla and Rani replied in unison, the girls laughing, whilst Clyde raised his eyebrows.

"I'm gunna get changed and pack my bag ready for tomorrow."

Leaving Carla and Rani alone, the girls got chatting on subjects such as school, work and then Carla decided to ask Rani a curious question she had wondered for a long while.

"Rani, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure" she put her glass of squash down on the table in front of her.

"Is there something going on between you and my Clyde?"

Rani looked stunned "No, no of course not. We're just friends."

"Really?" Carla seemed surprised "I can tell he really likes you. He never acted this way around Maria, or any other girls for that matter."

"Really?" Rani sounded hopeful.

Carla grinned, knowingly "So you don't have feelings for my boy then?"

Rani blushed, trying to hide a smile, but failed.

Carla beamed "Oh I recognise that smile! Oh Rani!" she hugged her, leaving a rather bewildered Rani with no choice but to hug her back.

"What's with the hugging?" Clyde inquired, having come into the room now changed into jeans, trainers and a blue hoodie.

"Never you mind!" Carla told her son, getting up from the sofa she had been sharing with Rani "Now, its Friday night, you better get in that kitchen."

Clyde sighed and headed towards the kitchen, Carla asked "Rani, do you want to join us for spag bol for tea?"

"Yeah I'd love to; thank-you" Rani grinned, before calling to Clyde "Need any help in the kitchen, Clyde?" she joked, trying to undermine his cooking abilities.

"You wait till you taste my spag bol, you won't be laughing then" Clyde replied boastfully. Rani just laughed and turned back to chatting to Carla.

After a very successfully cooked meal by Clyde, he left the room to use the loo only to come back downstairs to the sounds of laughter. Coming into the room he saw his mum and Rani sat next to eachother looking at baby photos.

"_Mum_! What are you doing, put them away! _Please_!" Clyde begged, trying to snatch them out of her hands.

"Oh Clyde" Rani couldn't stop laughing, holding up pictures to show him "Look at you, you were so _cute_!"

"My Clyde-y was such a beautiful baby" Carla could not stop the overindulgent praise about her son "Was always a mummy's boy weren't you, remember you used to follow me around the house asking me to read you stories."

Rani continued to laugh "Aww Clyde!"

"_Mum_! You are _so_ embarrassing!" Clyde moaned, leaving the girls and headed upstairs, out of the way from any more of his mum's humiliation.

Rani smiled to Carla "Go on, show me the rest."

For another ten minutes Carla showed Rani more photographs from Clyde's childhood. Some made Rani laugh; some made her feel soppy and others just made her feel happy. Knowing that despite Clyde's dad leaving, which resulted in the subsequent break up of his family, he had had some good times growing up. Rani then went up to Clyde's room and knocked on the bedroom door, after hearing him say she could come in, she went inside to find Clyde lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Come on Clyde, come downstairs, we're going to watch a film."

Clyde sat up "On one condition, you put the baby photos away and it's not a romantic comedy."

"I think you'll find that's two conditions" Rani replied, cheekily, folding her arms in the process.

Clyde raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing more. Rani glanced around Clyde's room, looking at all the drawings he had done. "Wow Clyde, I haven't seen half of these drawings before."

"Ah you know" he shrugged "Just some ones I've done in my spare time. It's not like they're any good or anything."

"How can you say that, Clyde, they're amazing!" Rani marvelled at his artwork, noticing he had drawn many pictures of himself with Luke, herself, Maria and Sarah Jane. Then she moved onto questioning him about the alien drawings.

"Does Sarah Jane know you've drawn pictures of the aliens we've met?"

"No, and she isn't going to. I don't think she'd be too happy."

"No, she wouldn't" but Rani couldn't help but smile "But I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks" he smiled at her, genuinely grateful she was going to keep this from Sarah Jane.

Carla interrupted the two of them as she shouted from downstairs "Come on you two, we need to pick a film!"

"Coming!" Clyde replied, and sighed as he got up off the bed.

"I'll join you in a minute, just gunna use the loo" Rani told Clyde, who headed downstairs.

Rani, however, went back into Clyde's room as she had spotted something out of the corner of her eye. On Clyde's desk, partially hidden under a load of other drawings, Rani had spotted a picture of herself. It was absolutely stunning; so much detail had been put into the picture, every part of her face had been intricately drawn, Rani thought of how much effort he must have put in to create it. It must have meant a lot to him. Looking underneath the one drawing she found half a dozen others, a few of them even had some hearts drawn next to her. Rani smiled happily and blushed all at the same time, quickly putting the pictures back where she had found them, so Clyde wouldn't suspect a thing. The common phrase 'mum knows best' ran through Rani's mind as she left Clyde's bedroom to use the loo, she thought that Carla's assumptions about Clyde must be correct.

He secretly liked her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sound of pummelling rain awoke the residents of Bannerman Road the following morning. Clyde realised he was already late, so quickly said goodbye to his mum, flung on his coat, grabbed his bag and headed outside. He basically ran all the way to number 13, slowing down as he reached the front door. Sarah Jane was prompt to answer the door to Clyde, with Rani standing next to her.

"We were about to send out a search party!" Sarah Jane smiled at Clyde, who was breathing heavily from his run.

"Yeah, sorry...my... alarm ... didn't go off" he tried to apologise, taking in a deep breath of air with every syllable, but Rani rolled her eyes at him, hurrying him up to get in the taxi that had just pulled up outside the house. Clyde and Rani took the back seat and Sarah Jane in the front. They made it to the train station with time to spare, bought their tickets and boarded the train that would take them into the heart of Cardiff.

Many hours, and many snacks consumed, later they arrived at Cardiff Central Station.

"What the heck is the woman saying?" Clyde looked confused at hearing the woman over the tannoy, as Sarah Jane glanced around to find the exit.

"It's welsh Clyde" Rani laughed before saying sarcastically "Quite weird that isn't it, seeing as though we're in _Wales_."

Clyde and Rani continued to playfully bicker as they followed Sarah Jane off the platform, with the same woman over the tannoy now speaking the instructions in English as they headed outside, their bags slung over their shoulders.

Parked outside the exit to the train station was a large black car, and standing in front of it were a man and a woman with big smiles on their faces.

"Sarah Jane!" called Captain Jack, as he and Gwen headed over to them.

"Captain" Sarah Jane greeted politely "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise" he gave her a hug, before making introductions "And this is Gwen Cooper."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you at last" Gwen replied in her strong welsh accent.

"You too Gwen" Sarah Jane smiled "And this is Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer."

"Ah the young apprentices, I've been hearing all about you! The Doctor speaks very highly of you" Jack grinned enthusiastically at them as he shook their hands, as did Gwen.

"Really?" Clyde and Rani asked, much surprised.

Jack nodded, before asking Sarah Jane "No Luke?"

"No he's at University in Oxford."

"A bit of brain box in the family, eh Sarah Jane" Gwen thought.

Clyde laughed "You can say that again!"

The others chuckled, before Jack and Gwen helped them load their bags into the car.

"This is one cool car!" Clyde praised, jumping in the back with Rani.

"Here, I'll show you what it can do. You get in the front Sarah Jane, I'll go in the back with the kids" Gwen offered, with Sarah Jane only too happy to oblige.

Jack drove the car towards the Hub. Sarah Jane hearing excited noises from Clyde and Rani as Gwen showed them all the gadgets that the SUV had to offer.

"Sarah Jane, we are seriously taking this car home, it's too cool!" Clyde told her as they stepped out of it a few minutes later.

Sarah Jane and Jack laughed, "Well if you think that's cool Clyde, wait till you see our base."

"I can't wait!" Clyde didn't think he had been this excited for a long time "So, where is it?"

"Follow us" Jack and Gwen led them towards the tall water tower in the heart of Millennium Square. All three of the Bannerman Road team looking baffled.

"Jack, why have we stopped by the water tower?" Rani inquired.

"Well if you guys stand on here, we'll show you" Jack ushered the three towards them. All five of them standing huddled very closely on the large stone.

"Okay I feel like a right idio...whoa!" Clyde shouted, as the stone floor beneath them started to descend. Rani grabbing on hold of Clyde as she too was shocked by the sudden movement of the floor. As the Hub came into view; Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani gasped at what they saw.

"Oh my god, this place is massive!" Rani beamed, moving her eyes around frantically to try and take it all in.

"Okay forget the car, now _this_ is what I call cool!" Clyde said, just as excitedly as Rani.

Once the lift stopped they all got off and Jack and Gwen began a tour of the entire Hub. It took them over an hour, the teenagers asking them both a lot of questions and Sarah Jane looked around with a curious expression on her face, but she was still not quite sure what to make of the place.

"And this, is Janet" Jack showed them all the Weevil, who ran up to the glass and started lashing out, scaring Clyde and Rani who instantly grabbed hold of each other.

"It's alright, she won't hurt you" Jack assured the worried teens.

"You sure about that?" Clyde laughed, as he and Rani realised what they were doing and quickly let go of each other, blushing.

"Why have you locked the creature up?" Sarah Jane asked Captain Jack, an accusing tone to her voice.

"Weevils are extremely common around here; we need to catch them if they escape from the sewers."

"The sewers?" said Clyde, looking sickened at the thought.

"Yeah, we believe there are populations of weevils living in the Cardiff sewers, most of them stay there but occasionally they come to the surface and we have to catch them. Janet here, we study her to try and understand their behaviour."

Sarah Jane still looked a bit cynical but carried on with other questions, "So these other...cells...what are they here for?"

Gwen answered this time "Sometimes we get other alien species and this is the only place we can contain them."

"Like Mr. Smith has the containment vortex" Rani told them.

"Mr. Smith?" Gwen frowned.

"Our very intelligent computer" Rani smiled.

"Oh yeah, he helped us and Harriet Jones out during all that business with the daleks" Jack reminisced "Wouldn't mind getting myself a computer like that, sounds pretty handy to have around."

"He sure is" Sarah Jane smiled "So come on then, let's see the rest of this place."

By the time they finished having a proper look round it was mid-afternoon, and Clyde was getting peckish. So Gwen and Jack took them to the ice-cream parlour a two minute walk from the 'tourist' entrance of the Hub. Clyde and Rani happily shared a Knickerbocker glory, whilst Sarah Jane, Gwen and Jack had their own small ice-cream sundaes. Clyde and Rani were the first to finish, Rani blaming Clyde for taking most of it.

"Go on you two, you can leave if you want" Sarah Jane could see they were both itching to go and explore outside on this sunny day. The weather being a lot nicer in South Wales than it had been at home in Ealing.

"Thank-you" Rani smiled, the two of them getting up.

"We'll catch you up in a bit, don't go too far!" Sarah Jane called after them as the two teens headed outside.

Jack and Gwen smiling at them as they watched them go, Rani playfully holding Clyde's jacket out of reach as he tried to snatch it off her, the two of them laughing and teasing each other as they walked away.

"Is something going on between those two?" Jack asked Sarah Jane, curiously.

Sarah Jane shook her head "No..." but she couldn't help but give a sweet smile "I know they both want there to be though."

"Aww bless them, young love eh" Gwen chuckled "I'm sure Jack and I can help sort it that out for them."

Sarah Jane chuckled "Now I'd like to see that!"

"What d'ya reckon Jack?"

"Team Torchwood is on a mission...a mission of love!" Jack held up his hand and Gwen hit it with a high five.

Sarah Jane raised her eyebrows but laughed nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"This place is so pretty" Rani admired, as they walked along the decking floor next to the docks which held yachts and boats alike. A lot of people were enjoying their Saturday afternoon, just walking and chatting with their families, friends and loved ones. Some were holding ice-creams whilst others were holding hands, as they admired the view of Cardiff Bay.

"I thought Wales was just all rain and hills" Clyde announced, feeling pleasantly surprised by the views as they stopped to lean on the railings and look out at the view.

Rani giggled "Well I guess that proved you wrong" feeling the wind brushing her long brown hair away from her face.

"No more than usual then" Clyde replied, a cheeky smile gracing his face as he turned to look at Rani who was gazing back at him, a smile also showing.

"How much further do you think we should go?" Rani thought "I don't want Sarah Jane to worry."

"Don't worry, she can always call us. Come on I see a big red ship over there, let's go check it out" and they ran further up the pathway, around the small little Norwegian church until they reached the ship and walked onto it.

...

Sarah Jane, Jack and Gwen had finished their refreshments and were now walking around the Bay, the two Torchwood members showing Sarah Jane the local attractions and at the same time they all kept their eyes peeled for the two younger members of their group. After coming out of the Norwegian Church they continued to walk around until they spotted the ship and headed towards it.

"There are so many places where you can eat here" Sarah Jane smiled, noticing on the deck of the ship there were tables and chairs set out with people already dining there.

"Yeah it's a lovely spot" Gwen told her, then she spotted two people up in the tower of the ship. "Aye aye captain, who is that I see up in the Light Tower?"

Sarah Jane and Jack followed Gwen's gaze and sure enough they too spotted Clyde and Rani looking out from the very top of the ship.

"Sarah Jane!" Rani called happily, spotting them down below and gave them a wave.

"Ahoy me hearties!" Clyde shouted after also noticing them.

"What are you doing up there?" Sarah Jane asked, a sense of amusement in her voice.

"Captain Clyde had to save the damsel from the evil pirates lurking below decks!" Clyde played along, holding onto Rani as if protecting her.

Rani laughed and pushed him off "Shut it you, or I'll make you walk the plank!"

The adults below were laughing at the teen's playful behaviour, before it was Sarah Jane's turn to play mother hen as she summoned them back down.

The two teens joined them, grins on their faces.

"I see you two are having fun?" Jack said all too cheerfully.

Clyde and Rani nodded.

"Yeah, this place is great!" Rani enthused "So, where are we going now?"

"Well actually we have to tell you guys something" Gwen told the teens "Jack and I have arranged for us to all go out for dinner tonight in a very nice restaurant."

"That sounds lovely guys, but ..." Rani swiftly glanced down at her attire "I don't have anything suitable to wear."

"Me either" said Clyde.

"Or me" added Sarah Jane.

"I was hoping you'd say that" smiled Gwen "Sarah Jane, Rani, do you fancy coming shopping with me?"

The two of them were only too happy to oblige until Clyde coughed "Uh, but what about me?"

"Jack'll take you, won't you Jack?" Gwen nudged her boss who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Of course."

Clyde looked at Jack suspiciously, "Okay, but I'm not wearing anything too...showy!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh "I'm sure we'll find something, come on then you lot let's get back to the SUV."

...

It was well past dusk as the five of them returned from their shopping trip, bags in hand. They came in through the 'tourist' entrance of the Hub, only to be greeted by a well turned out man behind the desk.

"Ah Ianto, you made it!" Jack said cheerily.

Gwen smiled "Ianto is another member of team Torchwood" she said, telling the others who were looking at Ianto with confused expressions, those of which were soon wiped off their faces.

"Nice to meet you" Ianto said in his usual polite manner, as he came from around the desk to stand next to them "You must be Sarah Jane, Rani and Clyde" he smiled "We've been looking forward to your visit for quite a while now."

"That is very nice of you to say so Ianto, thank-you" Sarah Jane complied "How come we haven't seen you today?"

"I was awake all last night finishing off the paperwork on the case we had been working on, was just getting some sleep. But I'm alert and ready to enjoy the evening with you all."

"You are dressed for it too" Rani noticed Ianto was dressed in a smart suit.

"He always looks like that Rani" Gwen told her, but turned to a co-worker "But is that a new tie I see before me, Ianto?"

"You are very perceptive Gwen, yes it is" Ianto replied all too proudly.

"Are we going to get changed and go out then, I'm starving!" Clyde piped up, urgently.

This earned the teen a telling off from Rani, whilst the rest just laughed as the Torchwood team led them back to the base.

"Is he always like that?" Jack asked Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane, and Rani who had overheard Jack's comment, replied "Yes!" which only caused them all to laugh more.

They all used separate areas of the Hub to get changed, Jack and Ianto remaining dressed in the attire they were already in. Whilst Clyde came back wearing a long maroon colour shirt, dark jeans and black shoes. Gwen was wearing a black dress with matching flat ballet pump shoes; Sarah Jane was dressed in an emerald dress with a black cardigan over the top and black shoes. Rani was the last of them to finish getting ready, she came in wearing a purple dress that barely reached her knees and matching flat shoes, her hair was left down and she was now wearing make-up.

"Rani, you look very nice!" Jack responded, smiling at her as she came up the steps to meet the rest of them by the computers. "Don't you think so Clyde?" giving the young guy a nudge.

"Yeah" Clyde coughed, as if embarrassed "Yeah it's ... very... you. Suits you...you look...yeah you look good."

Rani blushed slightly "Thanks."

"What's with all the flat shoes girls?" Ianto asked, intrigued.

"For the running" all three girls miraculously said in unison, the girls looked surprised at eachother.

"Yep" Gwen continued "You never know when we might need to do some running, with our jobs it's a likely possibility."

"Plus I didn't want to tower over Clyde more than I do already" Rani said cheekily, letting the others give stunned laughter.

Clyde gave an annoyed look at Rani but couldn't help but give her a warning smile "You'll be glad you wore those shoes, now you might just have a one percent chance of beating me if we end up running later."

"Is that a challenge Clyde Langer?" she raised her eyebrows, smiled and crossed her arms.

"It sure is Rani Chandra...what do you think to that?"

"Bring. It. On." She stepped closer to Clyde as she said each word "Me, you, after dinner, a race from the bridge to the water tower. Deal?" she held out of her hand.

"Deal" Clyde shook it, the two of them remaining with their hands together as they smiled at one another.

Jack came over and put his hands on both of their shoulders "Come on you two, time to play later, now let's go and get some food!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The three members of Torchwood took Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani to a very upmarket restaurant; a very cosy setting painted in a deep red, with mahogany tables that had candles flickering away at the centre of them. The tables surrounded a dance floor where a live band was playing gentle music whilst the restaurant's guests ate.

"Rather posh in here isn't it?" Clyde pondered as he tucked into some bread that was on the table, as they decided what they wanted to order.

"I think it's nice" Rani smiled, looking up from her menu "Do people get up and dance later?"

Gwen smiled "Yeah at about ten o'clock. Why, do you like dancing Rani?"

Rani grinned bashfully "Yeah..."

"Well there's no way you'll get me up there, not a chance!" Clyde assured the group.

Jack laughed briefly before saying "You can't let the lovely Rani dance by herself Clyde, I bet there's an inner dancer in you somewhere?"

"There definitely isn't!" Clyde insisted, looking back at his menu.

Sarah Jane smiled at the other adults, knowing they'll talk him round eventually. Following a gorgeously cooked three course meal, people were indeed starting to get on the dance floor.

"Anybody fancy a dance?" Ianto asked the group.

Everyone in the group smiled eagerly, apart from Clyde. Ianto offered his hand to Sarah Jane who took it and they began dancing to the upbeat music.

"Go on Rani, you can dance with Jack if you want?" Gwen offered to the young girl.

"But you had already agreed to dance with him."

"No go on, you go" Gwen tried to tell her.

Jack looked helplessly at Clyde "Come on Clyde, help me out here, mate, please!"

Clyde sighed "Alright alright" he got up "Come on then Rani."

Rani looked a little disheartened that Clyde had not been more eager to dance with her, but nonetheless he had agreed to dance. She thought she must be grateful for that at least. She was also thankful for the fact that the tempo of the song meant that they weren't really dancing closely; it diffused any awkwardness for the next few songs. However, the mood soon changed as the music dipped into a slow song. Gwen with Jack, and Ianto with Sarah Jane, danced more closely with their partners, none of them thinking anything of it; but it was a completely different story for the young adults whose feelings complicated everything, they did not know what to do or how to act around eachother in a situation like this. Rani tried to encourage Clyde to copy what the other couples on the dance floor were doing, Clyde started to get a bit irritable as he tried to follow the dance but something inside him made him freeze.

"I'm sorry Rani, I can't do this" and he hurried off the dance-floor to sit back down.

Rani stood completely alone in the middle of the dance-floor, a lot of the people watching her with pity as Clyde had abandoned her. Jack stopped dancing with Gwen to offer to take Rani's hand but she shrugged him off, tears springing in her eyes. "No, Jack, please...just leave me alone."

And she ran off the dance-floor, feeling utterly humiliated and rushed directly past their table they had been at earlier and headed straight outside. Tears were flowing as she ran a few streets away, to a quiet alleyway where no one could bother her.

Clyde remained at the table feeling solemn, but most of all he was scared. There was no hiding it. He had frightened himself with his feelings for Rani, he did not realise he felt that strongly about her. He knew he had always fancied her, but now it was like they were on a whole different level. Seeing the other couples dancing like they were, were a sign for Clyde, a sign of what he and Rani could be. And that terrified him. The dancing was all too much, but so too were his actions towards Rani he now knew. Realising what he had done, Clyde got up and hurried out of the restaurant. He scanned the area for any sign of Rani, but he could not see her whatsoever. This was a strange place, somewhere completely unfamiliar to them both, so he knew she was more than likely to head somewhere that she recognised, so he made a beeline for the Torchwood base. It was gone half past ten in the evening, the area was relatively quiet with not many people around, Clyde called out Rani's name as he wandered around, and even tried her mobile but she had it switched off. After ten minutes Clyde was not only breathless but he knew he was completely lost.

"Rani!" Clyde called desperately again.

All of a sudden he heard a piercingly loud scream from the next street, Clyde recognised that scream all too well. "Rani!" Clyde yelled as he ran to the source of the noise.

He came to the entrance of the alleyway to find Rani backed up against a brick wall, and what Clyde could just about make out in the darkness as a weevil approaching her.

"Rani!" he cried, moving towards his frightened best friend.

"Clyde, help me!" Rani exclaimed, edging further across the wall, moving away from the weevil who would not remove its attention from Rani.

Clyde knew it was risky, and he could potentially get himself killed, but he had to do it. To divert the weevil's attention, he found a rock nearby and threw it at the back of the weevil's head. It did the trick. The weevil turned around swiftly, gave an angry growl before launching itself towards Clyde who shouted "Rani, run!" as he ran away from the weevil that chased him out of the alleyway and around the corner. Rani ran after them and tried to distract the weevil away from Clyde, who managed to slow the weevil down with a bin that he pushed over, causing the weevil to trip and fall, giving Rani enough time to catch up to Clyde who grabbed hold of her hand.

"Quick, we need to hide!" they ran down another street and round another corner until they realised it was a dead end.

"Oh god, no!" cried Rani, turning to Clyde, who was looking behind him. It was too late; the weevil had caught them up.

Clyde and Rani grabbed hold of eachother in a protective sort of hug, Clyde holding onto Rani, protecting her as if she was the most precious thing on the whole of the planet.

"Please, leave us alone!" Rani cried, tears streaming down her face "Get away from us, just go!"

The weevil snarled at them, which made Rani and Clyde jump. Clyde tried to reassure Rani, but in his heart he knew this was the end. This was how they were going to die. A violent and bloody death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rani closed her eyes and screamed, Clyde squeezed her tightly and watched as the weevil ran up to them at lightning speed but in less than the time it took to blink, the weevil was flat on the ground. Dead. A bullet through its head.

Rani and Clyde looked up to see Jack, Sarah Jane, Gwen and Ianto standing a few feet from them. Jack with a gun in his hand. He had saved them.

"Are you two alright?" Sarah Jane cried, as she and the others ran towards them.

Rani's legs had completely gone; Clyde was using all his strength to hold her up right. She was crying as she clung onto him.

"Thank-you so much Jack" Clyde said gratefully "We thought...we thought we were gunna..."

"It's alright...as long as you two are okay?" Jack said, putting his gun away.

"Rani" Gwen said softly, helping Clyde to hold her up "It's okay Rani, you're safe. It's okay now darling, nothing can hurt you now."

Rani's sobs became lighter as she turned to look at the others, still holding onto Clyde "I didn't think I'd see you guys again. Thank-you for saving our lives."

"I'm so glad we managed to find you, we didn't know where you'd got to. Why did you run off like that?" Sarah Jane asked frantically.

Rani glanced at Clyde, embarrassed, before looking back at the others "It doesn't matter now." She managed to stand up properly, but Clyde still kept his arm around her waist.

"What are we going to do about...?" Gwen nodded her head towards the now dead weevil.

"We're gunna have to dispose of it" Jack said "Ianto, can you help me? Gwen you take the others back to the Hub?"

"Sure, come on it's not far from here" Gwen checked Rani was okay to walk before they headed off. Clyde not leaving Rani's side for one moment. The young adults walked slightly ahead of Gwen and Sarah Jane who were chatting quietly further behind them, out of earshot.

"Rani...are you okay?" Clyde inquired, rather nervously.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine" Rani said rather unconvincingly to be true. Clyde noticed this.

"Not just about what just happened...but ... about the restaurant?"

"No really, Clyde, its okay...I'm sorry for running out."

Clyde shook his head "No, _I'm_ sorry for being such a prat...I'm just confused Rani...you've confused me."

"No more than usual then" Rani chuckled, causing Clyde to give the smallest of smiles.

Clyde stopped holding on to Rani, to go up to the railings looking out over Cardiff Bay, Rani came to stand next to him and looped her arm through his, leaning on his shoulder.

Gwen and Sarah Jane smiled as they saw this occur.

"Shall we leave them be?" Gwen whispered to her quietly.

Sarah Jane smiled too "Yeah, shall we sit over there and wait for Jack and Ianto?" pointing at some nearby benches.

Gwen agreed and called to Clyde and Rani to tell them they wouldn't be far away, after what had just happened the adults were wary of leaving Clyde and Rani outside by themselves.

"You know" Rani began as she continued to lean on Clyde "You weren't such a bad dancer."

Clyde chuckled "Thanks."

Rani smiled and gave a sigh, it took a few moments of courage but Rani finally got out what she wanted to say "You feel it too, don't you?"

Clyde looked down at Rani who in turn straightened up to look at him, "What d'you mean?"

"I've seen it in your eyes Clyde, the feelings...they scare you too don't they? ... that's why you left me when the slow song came on?"

Clyde gave a small nod before he outwardly smiled, thinking he should know by now how clever Rani was, it must have been so obvious for her.

"You feel it too?" he said, tentatively.

Rani nodded "Have for a while..." she gazed at her hands "It scares me too, Clyde. Is it right, should we be feeling like this?"

"I don't want to ruin anything" Clyde said truthfully "I couldn't stand not having you in my life."

Rani looked back up at him, shyly plucking up the courage to say "Maybe...we could try it...y'know, go out together when we get home...cinema or something?"

"Like a proper date?" Clyde asked, hopeful.

Rani blushed more "If that's what you'd like?"

Clyde gazed at her with all devotion "Rani..." he cupped her cheek with his right hand before leaning in and giving her a tentative peck on the lips. They looked at eachother afterwards and smiled, giving a nervous laugh and they shared a brief hug.

Sarah Jane and Gwen had witnessed the entire exchange from afar and beamed at the two of them.

"They made up then?" Jack said as he and Ianto appeared, also looking over at the two teens who were now cuddling as they looked out at the Bay.

"Yeah, you missed a kiss aswell" Gwen said.

Jack raised his eyebrows "Well there's a turn up for the books" he chuckled "Let's get inside, it's getting rather cold." He looked back over at Clyde and Rani "Oi, lovebirds, come on we're going back in!"

Clyde and Rani looked over to see the four adults grinning like the cats who had got the cream; they made their way over, both blushing.

"So ... is there anything you want to tell us?" Jack asked, mischievously.

Clyde and Rani blushed; it was like being interrogated by a teacher.

"No" they said in unison. The rest chuckled but they continued their walk, until Rani realised something.

"No, stop, wait a minute. Clyde isn't there a bet you want to win?" she pointed out that they were below the bridge, and the water tower was ahead of them in the distance.

"Don't you think you've done enough running tonight?" Sarah Jane said sternly.

"Aw come on Sarah Jane, I've been set a challenge, I've got to beat her" Clyde said adamantly, as he and Rani took their starting positions.

"Okay, you ready?" Jack said eagerly "On your marks, get set..." and before he had chance to say go Clyde had set off.

Leaving a rather annoyed Rani shouting "Oi, that's cheating! Clyde Langer I'm gunna have you!" as she ran after him, the four adults laughing as they followed on behind at a normal pace.

Clyde and Rani ran all the way to the water tower, unsurprisingly with his head start Clyde won, much to his delight.

"You cheated!" Rani shouted as she caught up to him at the water tower.

"You just lost the bet, I win! Aha!" Clyde cried triumphantly.

Clyde's victory celebrations didn't last long though as Rani suddenly splashed Clyde with water from the tower. Clyde wasn't having that so he tried to splash her back, he barely touched the metal structure of the water tower but it was enough to see Clyde's hand light up blue with a sort of electric shock and he collapsed to the floor.

"Clyde?" Rani rushed up to him, kneeling on the floor by his unconscious form "Clyde, wake up! Clyde please!"

By this point the others had caught up with them, and had seen what had happened from a distance.

"Is he alright?" Sarah Jane asked frantically, as they gathered around Clyde.

"He's out cold" Rani told them "But he's still breathing."

Jack said worriedly, "Come on let's get him into the Hub."

He picked Clyde up into his arms and they all got themselves on the lift and soon came into the Torchwood headquarters.

Jack laid Clyde down onto the table in the autopsy room, Rani and Sarah Jane stood next to him, both with extremely anxious expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Gwen asked Rani who was staring at Clyde's face.

Rani looked up to answer Gwen's question "We were playing round with the water and then he touched the tower with his hand, it was like he was getting shocked or something and that's when he collapsed."

"Rift activity has increased guys" Ianto called from the computers, monitoring the rift.

"That could explain it" Jack asked, before asking "It would also explain why there was a weevil roaming the streets nearby" Jack pondered for a moment before asking Rani "Guys, was Clyde holding anything or have anything on his hand that could conduct with the water or the rift, something like that?"

"No I don't think ..." Sarah Jane began.

"Wait!" Rani suddenly thought "Sarah Jane, what if it was the artron energy again?"

"Artron energy?" Gwen frowned.

"Sort of essence of the tardis" Rani told her "So, if the artron energy in Clyde's hands started up again for whatever reason and he touched the water tower, maybe the water conducted it and gave him a shock."

"Or if the artron energy is a link to the tardis then perhaps the rift thought the tardis was powering up for more energy and Clyde got the full brunt of it?" Jack suggested "That might explain the extra rift levels, it was thinking it was charging up the tardis but instead it hit Clyde."

"Will it happen again?" Rani asked, worriedly looking back at Clyde who still seemed to be out cold.

"It shouldn't do, we'll just keep him away from the water tower" Jack gave a reassuring smile.

They all heard a groan; they looked down to see Clyde starting to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately screwed them up again at the blinding light above him.

"Arghhh, someone turn down the lights will ya!"

A chuckle escaped everyone's lips whilst Rani managed to hug him as he stayed lying down on the table.

"Artron energy again?" Clyde asked, managing to sit up as Rani let go of him.

"How did you know that?" Sarah Jane asked, stumped.

"Just figured, this hand always gives me trouble. That Doctor has a lot to answer for!"

Rani rolled her eyes as she helped Clyde get off the table and they went to sit on the sofa.

...

An hour or so later, Jack sent Ianto and Gwen home for sleep; whilst Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani stayed in the Hub with Jack as he continued to monitor the rift, in case Clyde's incident an hour previously was something more than the artron energy.

Clyde and Rani were sat on the sofa behind Sarah Jane and Jack who were sat at the computers.

"You know Jack, this place, it isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be" Sarah Jane said quietly.

"I'm glad you think so Sarah Jane" Jack smiled "It means a lot coming from you."

"The Doctor would be proud if he could see what you, Gwen and Ianto are doing."

"Well I keep inviting him but he never responds."

Sarah Jane chuckled "Typical Doctor."

Jack laughed quietly too, he glanced behind him to see that Clyde and Rani had fallen asleep. Rani was cuddled up against Clyde, her head resting in the crook of his neck, whilst Clyde rested his head on top of hers, his arm draped across her waist. Their sleeping positions not looking all that comfortable, but to Clyde and Rani that did not appear to be an issue.

Sarah Jane also looked at where Jack was and she smiled "They've had a long day."

"We've managed to knacker them out" Jack grinned.

"Which is not an easy thing to do, let me tell you!" Sarah Jane added. She glanced at her watch "I suppose I'd better get some sleep too. Is there another sofa in this place or shall I sleep on the floor?"

Jack got up "No, no, I won't have that. Come on, there's a bed you can sleep in."

Jack showed her the bed in the room below his office. Sarah Jane looked at him in bemusement "You sleep here?"

"I don't need sleep."

Sarah Jane frowned "Of course you need sleep, Jack, everyone does."

"Not me" Jack told her seriously "Rose made me immortal, I can't die and I don't need sleep."

"Rose...as in, the Doctor's Rose, Rose Tyler?"

Jack nodded "I can't die Sarah Jane. No matter what happens, I can't die."

"Jack" Sarah Jane was blown away by this admission; they talked for a little while about this issue. It fascinated Sarah Jane.

"You can sleep in here" Jack insisted, seeing that Sarah Jane was trying not to yawn as they were talking "I'll stay monitoring the rift and I'll keep an eye on Clyde and Rani."

"Thanks Jack" Sarah Jane smiled before lowering herself into the sleeping area.

Jack returned back to the computers, Clyde and Rani had not moved a muscle. He smiled at the two of them thoughtfully. Thinking that this place had made an impression on Sarah Jane and her team, in more ways than one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sunday morning dawned on the residents of Cardiff Bay; Clyde awoke to find Rani still snuggled up to him fast asleep on the sofa. He smiled as he looked down at her, things were changing for the two of them, and he couldn't be happier about it. He kissed the top of her head, and this caused Rani to start to wake up, she snuggled closer to him which made Clyde chuckle. This made Rani wake up properly.

"Oh" she sat up slowly, blushing "Morning Clyde."

"Morning" they were looking at eachother in a new way, the love they shared spilling from their gazes, but their moment was interrupted by a cough. The two of them looked up to see Sarah Jane, Jack, Gwen and Ianto all stood near them, smiling.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jack wondered, a cheeky smirk on his face.

"No course not" Rani blushed "What time is it?"

"Lunchtime, you guys slept for ages!" Gwen announced after looking at her watch "Anyway, get yourselves sorted and we'll take you out for something to eat."

"Sounds good to me!" Clyde said enthusiastically, getting up to go and find the toilets.

The Torchwood team busied themselves whereas Sarah Jane approached Rani "You alright? Looks like you sorted things out with Clyde?"

Rani blushed "Yeah...we uh...I dunno, it's all a bit complicated at the moment...but we're happy."

Sarah Jane smiled "That's all I want for you two."

"Thanks Sarah Jane" Rani said cheerfully, before she also headed off to go and get freshened up.

...

Once everyone was changed and ready to go, the Torchwood team took Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani to a nice cafe for a bit of a late lunch before they went bowling. Clyde and Gwen being the best bowlers of the three games they ended up playing.

They headed back to the Hub to grab their things before it was time to say a sad farewell at the train station.

"Thanks for having us, all of you. It's been...memorable that's for sure" Sarah Jane smiled.

"Couldn't agree more" Rani beamed, before glancing at Clyde who locked eyes with her for a moment, they two of them knowing why it was indeed memorable, in more ways than one.

"It was for us too" Jack told them "And remember if you guys ever have any trouble or if you need our help in any way, we're here for you."

"Thank-you" Sarah Jane said sincerely "Same for you guys too."

"We're all in this together" Rani said happily, causing all of them to smile.

They all exchanged hugs before they headed into the train station and began their journey back to Ealing.

A few hours later they had arrived home and stepped out of the taxi outside 13 Bannerman Road. Dusk was now upon them all, the sky a beautiful shade of orange and pinks. Sarah Jane said goodbye to Clyde and Rani who were stood outside the house, not knowing what to do now.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Rani said, picking up her bag off the floor.

"Yeah...yeah I will" Clyde looked at Rani, wanting to say so much more, but they hadn't quite established what their relationship was with eachother. They were both so confused.

They gave each other a brief hug before Rani went to her house and Clyde started heading down the road to his.

Clyde was almost at his house when he stopped in his tracks, a sudden need to talk to Rani about their situation taken president in his thoughts. He turned around and ran back down the street, all the way to Rani's house and knocked on the door.

Haresh answered "Clyde..."

"Hello sir" Clyde said, slightly out of breath from his run "Can I come in, I need to talk to Rani."

Haresh eyed Clyde suspiciously, but allowed him to come in as Haresh called out "Rani, Clyde's at the door."

Rani quickly appeared from the living-room, Gita not far behind her, watching them nosily.

"Clyde, are you okay?" Rani wondered, a small frown on her face, but she looked more worried and surprised at him being there, than anything.

"Yeah" he said, before glancing at Gita and Haresh, as did Rani who said politely "Mum, dad, can you give us a minute."

"Oh, yes, of course my darlings. Come on Haresh" Gita grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him into the living-room, closing the door.

"Clyde, what's going on?" Rani asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry Rani, I just had to see you..." he gave a nervous chuckle "Look, I haven't even gone home yet" he showed her his bag that he had used for the trip, before putting it on the floor by his feet "Rani..." he was gazing at her with all seriousness now "Everything that's happened with us...I just...I feel..." he gave a small groan of annoyance, not being able to express his emotions the way he wanted to. "What I'm trying to say is...I've fallen for you Rani, big time...I know now that I love you...and I have done for so long."

Rani beamed "You know I love you aswell."

They finally allowed themselves to relax around eachother; their feelings now out in the open. They moved towards eachother and kissed tentatively before it deepened. Gita was watching through the crack in the door that she had managed to quietly open, after having her ear pressed against it on the other side.

Rani and Clyde broke apart and gave nervous laughs but they were smiling.

"So what does this mean...are we together now?" Rani asked.

"You'll be my girlfriend?" Clyde asked, happily.

"Yes" Rani giggled "As long as you'll be my boyfriend?"

"More than happy to be" Clyde kissed her again, but not long after that Gita opened the door and gave an excited squeal of happiness and clapped her hands momentarily as she cried delightedly "Oh my darlings!" it broke Clyde and Rani's kiss as she brought the two of them into a big hug "I'm so happy for you my darlings, I knew you would end up together!" she let go of them and put her hands either side of Clyde's face as she said "Welcome to the family, Clyde!" and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Mum! Stop it, you're embarrassing us!" Rani pleaded, going redder by the second.

Haresh was standing near them, arms folded "Langer" he looked at Clyde sternly "You do just _one_ thing to upset my little girl and I'll make sure you never see her again, understood?"

Clyde looked worried but said truthfully "I promise I will never hurt Rani, she means more to me than anything in the world. You have my word sir."

"Oh come on Haresh, that sounds pretty good to me" Gita said to her husband "Clyde's a good boy. Just look at them they're made for eachother!" she looked at the pair of them dreamily.

"Mum!" Rani protested, hiding her head in her hands briefly.

"I know we don't see eye to eye sir" Clyde spoke up "But can we draw a truce?" he offered a handshake to Haresh.

Haresh gave a nod and a smile and shook Clyde's hand, much to Rani's delight "Thanks dad."

"Thank-you" Clyde said gratefully "I won't let you down I promise."

"I'll hold you to that Clyde" Haresh said sternly, but he said with a small smile, before turning stern as he warned them "Just one more thing you two...I don't want any funny business going on upstairs now, I mean it."

Clyde and Rani blushed a deep red "Dad!" Rani shouted in total embarrassment.

"Haresh!" Gita said, also stunned by his comment.

"Can I leave now?" Clyde asked, feeling so very uncomfortable, grabbing his bag from the floor.

"I'm coming with you" Rani asked, grabbing her jacket, needing to get out of the house "I'll be back in a bit" and she shut the front door behind them.

Clyde and Rani laughed their way out of embarrassment before Clyde kissed Rani's cheek and she gave him a sweet smile.

"Well done for handling things with my dad so well."

"He only wants to protect you...same as me...what he doesn't realise is me and him are more alike than he thinks...you're the most important person in both our lives."

Rani melted on the spot and kissed Clyde's cheek "Thank-you."

They walked a little further and Clyde took hold of Rani's hand in his, which made them both grin from ear to ear. It was so new, yet it felt so natural.

"We just have to tell your mum now" Rani said happily.

Clyde groaned which just made Rani laugh.

...

Carla came into the hallway after hearing them arrive at the house not long later.

"You're back!" she enveloped Clyde in a big hug and kissed him numerous times, much to Clyde's protest. Before Carla looked at her son's best friend "And Rani you're here too, what a lovely surprise!" she gave her a hug too.

Clyde scratched the back of his head before he said "Yeah mum, there's a reason Rani's here...we uh...yeah we just needed to..."

Rani sighed but couldn't help put a smile on her face, "What your son is trying to say is, we wanted to tell you that Clyde and I are officially a couple now."

Carla beamed "Oh that's wonderful! Oh come here you two!" like Gita, Carla enveloped them in a big hug before asking enthusiastically "When did this happen?"

"Well..." Rani began "Last night we kind of talked about it all...but we only made it official about ten minutes ago."

Carla chuckled "Well I'm very happy for you both; you've picked a good girl Clyde."

Clyde grinned "I know" looking lovingly at Rani who blushed.

"Seriously Rani, my son couldn't have picked a better girl than you, I'm so happy" she gave another hug to them both, which made Rani feel on top of the world, whilst Clyde just groaned at all the fuss their announcement had caused.

But it was all worth it. They were all happy.

...

That's the end guys, hope you enjoyed it. Review would be great!

xx


End file.
